Pleasing Marissa Tasker
by kaylamariee
Summary: Making Marissa scream is something Bianca is great at. ;


_**Author's Note; before reading this I will like to let you know there is detailed sexual contents. If you aren't old enough to read it please don't. But, if you are drinking anything while reading this I highly advice you to stop because the stuff in this story is what we all didn't get to see the time they made love on screen. Please don't be cruel when commenting.**_

Bianca was the more conservative out of her and her girlfriend Marissa, but tonight she through her conservative side away and let loose. This was a rare night Bianca had without the girls and Marissa without AJ, so they decided to go out and have a little fun. The two women went to Confusion.

"What would you like to drink, baby?" Marissa whispered in Bianca's ear seductively which got a soft moan to escape the brunette's lips.

"Surprise me." She stated with a wink as she watched the redhead's hips sway as she walked to the bar. Bianca wasn't one to stare, but tonight all she could think about was touching, feeling, and just being with Marissa. _"I can't wait to get her alone." _So, lost in her thoughts the brunette didn't even realize her girlfriend was standing in front of her handing her a drink.

"Like what you see, Ms. Montgomery?" Was the question that brought Bianca back to reality.

"Actually I do." Bianca bit her lip as she gladly took the drink which was being held in front of her. "Thanks babe." Bianca had moved a bit to make room in the private booth they shared in the club. After taking a few sips of the drink given to her she smiled. "What is this?" She asked loving the drink.

"Sex on the beach."

"That sounds fun." The brunette retorted.

"We may have to try it sometime." Marissa smirked as she leaned into kiss Bianca who excepted the kiss with no question. The kiss started out sweet and sensual, but Marissa deepened the kiss as she placed her hand on the back of Bianca's neck, then let her tongue dance across Bianca's lower lip before letting it slip into her lover's mouth. As their tongues collided together a moan escaped from the back of Bianca's throat getting more aroused as the kiss went on. But, the kiss was broken when Marissa trailed the kisses down Bianca's jaw line to her neck gently biting her sensitive spot. As she continued to kiss the neck of her loving Marissa decided to leave a loving hickey on the brunette's neck. The moans that escaped the pink lips of Bianca Montgomery were almost enough to send Marissa over the edge, but when Bianca pulled away Marissa pouted playfully.

"Hey, I wasn't done." Marissa said playfully.

"Get me out of her before I take you here and now." Bianca demanded.

"Yes ma'm." Marissa smirked as she slid out the booth taking Bianca's hand in hers as they walked to Marissa's car. "What are your plans for me tonight Ms. Montgomery?"

"Oh, you'll see. You won't be able to walk in the morning." Bianca smirked as she got into the passenger seat looking at a very stunned Marissa. "Aren't you going to drive?" She asked still smirking at her lover who was still in serious shock. Marissa shook her head and climbed in. Normally the redhead abided by the traffic laws, but she was pretty sure she skipped a few red lights, cut off some cars and stole a parking spot from someone who had been waiting when they got to the lot at the hotel.

"Excited, I see." Bianca teased as she kissed Marissa softly before getting out the car.

"You're a tease you know that?" Marissa yelled as she ran to catch up with Bianca who was walking faster than normal, but Marissa had to stop and admire the way the brunette's hips swayed. _"Gosh damn she's sexy!" _Marissa thought as she caught up to Bianca who stood waiting at the door of Marissa's room.

"What are you waiting for?" Marissa asked as she looked at her girlfriend just standing there.

"You have the key. Your hotel room remember?" Bianca teased Marissa who nodded and stepped in front of her to unlock the door, but it gave Bianca the opportunity she needed to begin seducing her lover. She began to kiss the redhead's neck gently sucking on Marissa's pulse point.

"Bianca, you're distracting me from opening the door." Marissa's breath was a bit rapid as he heart rated started to increase as she felt Bianca's hands slide up her shirt and her fingers drawing little circles on the abdomen. Marissa couldn't take it anymore so on her fourth try she got the door open and pulled Bianca into the room. Bianca chuckled a bit at the frustrated woman standing in front of her.

"Are you sure you're ready for what I have in store for you?" Bianca asked as she gently kicked the door shut. Her long arms wrapped around her lover's waist not waiting for an answer her lips crashed against Marissa's. Marissa gently captured Bianca's lower lip between her teeth which cause the brunette to moan in pleasure. But, Bianca refused to lose her dominance, so she pulled away and gently pushed Marissa onto the bed. Once on the bed Bianca straddled her lover smirking as she leaned down to kiss Marissa's waiting lips, but only to turn her head and begin kissing her neck. Hands found their way into Bianca's hair as she continued to assault Marissa's neck with kisses leaving marks behind. She pulled away to admire her work before she slipped off the shirt Marissa wore and unbuckling the pants she wore as well, but what fun would it be if Bianca did not tease the woman she loved?

Bianca began to leave open mouth kisses all over her love's exposed chest before release the perfect breast out of the bra that held them. Bianca through Marissa's bra to the side before capturing one of the erect nipples in her mouth and using her hand to fondle the other. Marissa's moans grew louder and the wetness between her legs was the indication on how bad she wanted Bianca.

"Bia…." Before she could even get the brunette's name out of her mouth Bianca kissed her hard and with more passion than could be described. "I need you to touch me." Marissa managed to get out as she tried to catch her breath. But, Bianca continued to drive Rissa wild. The brunette stripped the redhead of the rest of her clothing. She kissed the abdomen of her lover before dipping her head between the legs of her love. But, before anything went on Bianca kissed Marissa's thighs and made her way to the heated center. As a tease Bianca let her tongue flick the redhead's clitoris before sucking on it which cause Marissa to gasp and arch her back while gripping the sheets.

"Oh…my… God!" Marissa yelled as she felt Bianca's tongue plunge inside of her heated center. The hands that gripped the cheats only second before were now in Bianca's hairs gently forcing Bianca to go deeper. Bianca now knowing her lover could handle more she replaced her tongue with two finger than began to slip in and out of Marissa's heated center while her thumb rubbed the clit of her lover. "Biancaaaaaa." Marissa moaned in pleasure as her hips began to thrust. "Harder." Marissa whispered before Bianca kissed the lips of her girlfriend, but she did take the order and thrust harder moving her fingers in a motion that she knew would soon send Marissa over the edge.

"There. There. God, don't stop." Marissa moaned as the fingers inside her continued to rotate, slip in and out all while Bianca kissed her neck feeling Marissa's pulse beat rapidly against her lips. Marissa arched her back as her eyes slammed shut. "Bianca, I'm going to…" The last word never got out as Bianca felt Marissa's walls contracting around her fingers forcing them to stay inside until Marissa's orgasm was completely over. When Bianca pulled out Marissa's body went limp under her, but was Bianca done? NO, Bianca kissed her way down her lovers body before plunging her tongue back inside her. "Fuck." Marissa yelled when she felt Bianca back inside her causing her to have another orgasm almost instantly. Bianca smirked as she gladly lapped up her love's juices.

But, that night Bianca made it about Marissa getting pleased in between making her girlfriend happy. Bianca made the redhead have the time of her life that night and she hoped Marissa would never forget it.

"I love you." Marissa whispered as she snuggled up to her girlfriend.

"And I love you." Bianca kissed Marissa's temple before they both fell asleep due to the exhaustion of making love ALL night long.

_A/N: If what goes on during making love is wrong in this story I'm very sorry I'm not experienced!_


End file.
